James&Lily
by Fic-Juju88
Summary: Nous connaissons tous , le merveilleux Harry Potter . Mais nous ne connaissons pas vraiment ses parents. La plupart des gens me répondraient : " Ce n'est pas grave ! C'est Harry , qui nous intéresse, pas eux !". Ce à quoi , je répondrais : " Je ne suis pas d'accord . Certe , Harry est un des personnages principaux de la saga de J.K Rowling , mais , ses parents sont ... Intéréssants


Nous connaissons tous , le merveilleux Harry Potter . Mais nous ne connaissons pas vraiment ses parents. La plupart des gens me répondraient : " Ce n'est pas grave ! C'est Harry , qui nous intéresse, pas eux !". Ce à quoi , je répondrais : " Je ne suis pas d'accord . Certe , Harry est un des personnages principaux de la saga de J.K Rowling , mais , ses parents sont ... Intéréssants. Intéréssants , dans le fait , qu'ils se détestaient et qu'ils ont finis ensemble

Si vous aussi , vous êtes d'accord avec moi , alors embarquez sans hésiter , dans le train qui vous dévoilera , le pourquoi du comment du couple James/Lily !

...

C'était la veille de la rentrée des classes . Et dans chaque foyer , la panique et l'excitation régnaient . Que ce soit moldus ou sorciers, tous les enfants et adolescents attendaient impatiemment de revoirs leurs

ami(e)s et de se raconter leurs vacances . Dans une maison à Londres , une jeune fille rousse , préparait tranquillement sa valise , tandis que sa soeur , faisait tout le contraire . Ces deux soeurs , était totalement différentes . L'une était blonde aux yeux bleus , trop maigre , avec un long cou , un nez un peu trop long . L'autre était rousse aux yeux verts émeraudes , ni trop grosse , ni trop maigre , avec quelques tâches de rousseurs sur un nez parfait et sur ses joues roses. La blonde avait un caractère horrible ! Elle était désagréable , méchante , hypocrite , commère ... etc . La rousse avait le coeur sur la main ! Elle était gentille , attentionnée , drôle , sympa . Le seul point commun qu'elles possédaient , était de se détester mutuellement . Oh , ça n'avait pas toujours été ainsi . Tout avez commencé le jour , où la rousse , avait reçu une lettre , disant qu'elle était une sorcière ! Sa soeur , par la jalousie , l'évitait . Mais dès qu'elle croisait sa cadette , c'était pour l'injurier , la mépriser , l'humilier et l'enfoncer . La rousse avait essayer de se faire pardonner pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait . Mais au fur et à mesure , elle ne peux plus supporter tout ça et les disputent commencèrent. La jeune fille rousse boucla sa valise et la posa près du pied de son lit . Elle allait commencer à lire quand on l'appella :

- Lily ! Chérie , viens mettre la table s'il te plaît !

- J'arrive Maman ! répondit la rousse

Lily descenda , rentra dans la cuisine et fit ce que sa mère lui avait demander . Elle avait hâte . Oui , Lily Evans avait hâte que les cours commencent pour rejoindre Poudlard , sa deuxième maison et ses amies.

Quelques minutes plus tard , le repas fut prêt et ses parents et elle s'installèrent autour de la table et commencèrent à manger .

- Alors Liloute , tu as des examens cette année ? demanda William Evans

- Non papa . C'était l'année dernière ! Cette année , on a rien ! Par contre l'année prochaine , c'est les

A.S.P.I.C.S .

- Ah d'accord ! Mais dit moi , aspic , ce n'est pas un nom de serpent ça ?

- Papa ... Franchement , moi qui adoooorrre les serpents , je devrais vraiment retenir leurs noms ? demanda avec ironie , Lily

- Mais non , je rigole !

- Y a intérêt !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ce fut à ce moment là que Pétunia Evans , décida de faire son entrée dans la cuisine .

- Oh ! Mais vous auriez pu m'attendre ! s'exclama Pétunia , d'une voix aigrie !

- Si on t'avez attendu , le repas aurait déjà moisi ... grommela Lily

L'ainée , des deux soeurs , lança un regard méprisant à sa cadette. Elle s'installa , avec des manières exagèrées et inutiles . Le reste du repas se déroula dans un silence inconfortable . Maria Evans , se leva pour débarasser mais Lily l'interrompit .

- Laisse maman , je vais débarasser !

Maria lui adressa un sourire pour la remercier et sortit de la cuisine , bientôt suivi par William . Pétunia était restée assise et regarder sa jeune soeur travailler , avec un sourire mauvais . Lily avait presque finis quand Pétunia se leva et fit tomber sa soeur. Lily se releva furax .

- Pétunia ! cria la rousse

- Quoi ? cracha , la blonde , acerbe

- Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser !

- Et en quoi donc ?

- EN quoi donc ? répéta Lily , dégoutée , Tu fais exprès de me faire tomber , mais tu t'excuses pas ?

- Je vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserai auprès d'un monstre ! lança Pétunia

- Je NE suis PAS un MONSTRE !

- Bien sur que si , le monstre ! répliqua l'ainée . Le monstre , le monstre , le monstre , le monstre ... commença à chantonner Pétunia , avec un ricanement diabolique .

- ARRETE !

- Non ! De toute façon , papa et maman attendent avec impatience , le jour où tu quitteras la maison ! Tu les dégoutes ! Ils ont honte de toi ! Tu es une anomalie ! Une bizarrerie de la Terre ! Tu ne devrais même pas exister ! Tu es un monstre ! UN MONSTRE ! hurla la blonde

Lily eut un hoquet de surprise , de tristesse . Elle était choquée , horrifiée. Comment pouvons t-on devenir méchant à ce point ? Pire , Pétunia était en train de devenir complètement folle ! Mais au plus profond d'ellle même , elle doutait . Et si ses parents pensaient vraiment ça d'elle ? Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle courra se réfugier dans sa chambre sous les propos acerbes de sa soeur :

- C'est ça ! Va t-en espèce de monstre ! Dégage ! Sors de cette maison !

Lily rentra dans sa chambre précipitamment et s'allongea sur son lit , enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller. Et pleura . Oui , elle avait hâte ! Elle avait hâte de quitter cet enfer !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James Potter était allongé sur son lit , son regard fixant un magnifique poster , représentant Poudlard . Il avait hâte de revoir le reste des maraudeurs . Cette année allait être géniale ! Il le fallait ! Cet été , avec ses amis , ils avaient préparer des tonnes de blagues. Et il avait hâte de les mettre à jour . Et une des ses premières victimes , serait évidemment Servilus ! Un sourire apparu sur le visage du jeune Potter . Il pensait à la tête que ferait cet idiot de Serpentard . Puis il pensa à la réaction , d'Evans . Ce qui fit aggrandir son sourire . Evans ... Lilly Evans , préfète de Gryffondor depuis la 5 ème année . Elle était à cheval sur le réglement . Et évidemment les trois quarts des heures de colles que récoltaient Sirius et lui , venait d'elle ! Lily les détestaient ! James n'avait jamais bien compris pourquoi . Peut être à cause de leurs blagues , ils faisaient perdre des points à leur maison ou alors c'était parce qu'il s'en prenait à son _cher_ Servilus ! Mais ce n'était pas le principal soucis de James . Non ! James était amoureux ! Tout à fait normal à l'âge de 16 ans , mais James était amoureux d'elle ! Lily Evans ! Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être ! Sirius disait qu'il était fou ! Qu'elle avait du lui chambouler le cerveau en lui donnant une des nombreuses gifles que James avait prise au cours des dernières années . Mais James ne faisait qu'en rire . Il le sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il était VRAIMENT amoureux! Et cette année , il était bel et bien décidé à conquérir le coeur de sa belle ! James sortit de ses pensées , quand il entendit du bruit en bas. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit avec précaution les escaliers . Il passa sa tête à la rembarde pour découvrir un Sirius étalé par terre près de la cheminée ! James failli éclater de rire , mais à la place il descendit le reste des escaliers à la vitesse de son balai de Quidditch.

- Sir' ! cria James

Et le pauvre Sirius , à peine relevé , fut de nouveau étalé par terre avec un James hilare à côté de lui .

- Corny ! râla Sirius

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Pat'!

- Bah pas moi !

James regarda son ami , étonné . Avait il bien entendu , ce qu'il avait cru comprendre ? Soudain Sirius explosa de rire.

- Si ... Si tu ... voyais ... ta tête ! dit son ami , mort de rire

- Ah Ah Ah ! Très drôle ! Je suis mort de rire tu vois !

- Rho ... C'est bon ! Rigole un peu ! Ne fais pas ta Evans !

A la mention du nom , de la préfète , James se raidit .

- Bon qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda James , pour changer de sujet

A la question du garçon , Sirius Black , arrêta de rire immédiatement et son regard s'assombri.

- Je ...Je me suis enfui ... dit Sirius

James , fit un parfait O avec sa bouche, puis baissa le regard . La question de la famille de Sirius , avait toujours été un point sensible chez les maraudeurs . Les Black , étaient connus pour leur adoration et leur inclinaison au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps : Lord Voldemort ! Les parents de son ami , voulaient que Sirius devienne un de ses partisans . Mais Sirius avait refuser , car il détestait , non seulement sa famille et non seulement Voldemort . Il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec leurs histoires de sang - mêlés , sang-de-Bourbe et compagnie. Et pour cela il n'hésitait pas à le montrer dans sa chambre , dans son attitude , dans ses relations . Bref pour sa famille , Sirius était un rebelle ! Un rebelle qu'il fallait apprivoiser. Sirius était donc battu , injurier , torturer par ses parents , en espèrant qu'il change d'avis. Sa répartition avait été un scandale dans sa famille car tous les Black avaient été à Serpentard . Mais Sirius encore une fois , avait été une exception . Le choixpeau l'avait envoyer à Gryffondor.

- Tu n'as qu'à habiter ici , Sirius . dit James

Sirius , le regarda , stupéfait .

- Mais ... Mais , je ne veux pas déranger ...

- Oh arrête un peu ! Tu ne déranges absolument pas ! Mes parents te considèrent comme leur deuxième fils ! Tu es mon meilleur ami ! Alors , tu ne vas nul part ! Compris ?

- Oui chef !

Il fit le salut militaire , ce qui déclencha les rires de James .

- Allez viens ! On va aller déposer tout ça dans ma chambre et on va aller faire une partie de Quidditch.

- Déposer quoi ?

- Fait pas comme ci que j'avais pas vu ta valise !

- Quelle valise ? demanda innocemment Sirius

- Allez viens !

Les deux amis montèrent dans la chambre du jeune Potter . Et ils passèrent leur après midi à jouer au Quidditch . Le soir , quand Sirius s'endormit . James Potter pensa que cette année allez être particulière . Il le sentait . Il avait hâte !

...

Chapitre 1 , finis ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ? C'était Bien ? Biz :)


End file.
